mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of IWAY Cookie Flavors
There are many flavors to an IWAY Cookie. Classic Flavors MZMStudios promote IWAY Cookies with four classic flavors on MZM Shopping Network. These flavors are available at all IWAY stores. *Chocolate Chip *Oatmeal *Coconut *Peanut Butter Special Flavors * Chocolate Diarrhea - 'A cookie filled with chocolate, and covered in a thick coating called Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. Side effects include explosive diarrhea, urges to make all people in the world listen, have kids with, watch films, and masturbate with Rick Astley, and stomach cramps. *'Chips 'N' Fudge - A cookie with chocolate chips and fudge in the cookie. *'Marshmallow Suprise' - A cookie with a marshmallow covering, and frosted sprinkles. One of the most popular special flavors. *'Modern Warfare 2' - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2, proposed by Thunderbirds101. *'Team Fortress 2' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Team Fortress 2, proposed by Thunderbirds76. *'Left 4 Dead 2' - A cookie with a flavour that makes the person want to stop what they are doing, and play Left 4 dead 2, Proposed by Pieboy6000. Weirdly, unknown to Pieboy6000, a Left 4 dead 2 flavour was made by motzPHaragas. *'Cure for the Diarrhea Virus - '''A Cookie that the first of its kind - it can cure the Diarrhea Virus. Proposed by EmergencyRanger88' ' *'Modern Warfare 3 '- A Cookie with a flavor that makes the person have a sudden urge to play Modern Warfare 3. For some reason, It attracts MW3 superfans. Proposed by emergencyranger88. *'New Super Mario Bros '- A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with New Super Mario Bros. *'Let's Make a Deal'''- A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to watch Let's Make a Deal. This cookie actually appeared on Let's Make a Deal on March 13, 2017. *'IWAY Liquid Cookies' - A cookie with liquid inside that can by dumped on someone only. First mentioned in a Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors episode. *'Growtopia (fan made)' - Makes someone obsessed with Growtopia. *'Medicine' - Able to cure diseases from toxic foods such as Smack Sea Prawns, Baloney Sandwiches or Highway Cookies. *'Strawberry Creme '- A Cookie with a flavor that tastes like Strawberry, but with a creme inside. Provided by ChannelCohnimation. *'Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection '- A Cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to play Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection. *'Need For Speed Hot Pursuit'- A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Need For Speed Hot Pursuit. *'New Years' - A combination of Chips N' Fudge and Marshmallow Surprise. It also has vanilla frosting, and the flavor of the strawberry creme variant in the center. It is generally only sold in January and late December. *'EAS/EBS/CONELRAD' - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes the consumer have a sudden urge to watch videos of the EAS (Emergency Alert System), EBS (Emergency Broadcast System) and/or CONELRAD (Con'trol of '''El'ectromagnetic 'Rad'iation). *'Adrenaline '- A combination of every single flavor for IWAY Cookies. It tastes like watermelon Smarties. *'Mountain Dew '- A Mountain Dew flavored-IWAY Cookie made by a tribe on The Communist Islands of Glory's 9th island. The flavor is a green frosting covered cookie with a Mountain Dew (original flavor) flavored filling inside. *'''Weed - A cookie made from Bacon's bacon drugs and Gold's gold drugs that makes the consumer have a hallucination of double rainbows with all the colors mixed up. *'Real Racing 3'- A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Real Racing 3. *'Dead Killer Whales' - A cookie made from ground-up dead killer whales that is designed as a teeth-cleaning laxative (not available in UK). *'Anti-Virus' - A special edition of Marshmallow Suprise that comes with a free IWAY Anti-Virus disc. *'Bloxy Award IWAY Cookie '- A Cookie that looks like a Bloxy Award trophy, only available on the week of the Bloxy Awards, also available as a CookiePop. Other flavors All of these, apart from SOSOwner's flavors (which are always available), are available by request at your local IWAY Store. IMPORTANT: Please send your flavor ideas to a member of IWAY Inc, who will determine if the flavor will be accepted or not. SOSOwner: * IWAY CookiePop '- Basically an IWAY Cookie on a Lollipop/Cakepop stick (these cookies are smaller so they can fit on the Lollipop/Cakepop sticks. Available in '''White/Dark/Milk Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, the flavors listed below & any other flavour (by request at a local IWAY Store) '(Exclusively made by Bakiez). SOSOwner (Frappe Range of IWAY Cookies & IWAY CookiePops): * 'Frappe '- One of the flavors from Frappe, not for people for don't drink Coffee or are Lactose Intolerant. * 'Cappuccino '- Another one of the flavors from Frappe, not for people who don't drink Coffee or are Lactose Intolerant. * 'Macchiato '- Yet another one of the flavors from Frappe, not for people who don't drink Coffee. * 'Latte '- Yet again, it's another one of the flavors from Frappe, not for people who don't drink Coffee or are Lactose Intolerant * 'Mocha '- Yet, yet again, it's another one of the flavors from Frappe, not for people who don't drink Coffee or are Lactose Intolerant SOSOwner (Other flavors): * 'YouTube '- This flavor of IWAY Cookie which, if eaten by someone who is not a YouTuber, makes them watch 18 hours worth of YouTube videos for each day for 1 month, if eaten by a YouTuber, nothing happens. * 'Social Media '- This flavor of IWAY Cookie which, if eaten by someone who is not on Social Media, makes them join Facebook, Twitter, Discord, YouTube and Instagram, if eaten by someone who is on Social Media (on any of those websites), nothing happens, unless you eat a YouTube flavored IWAY Cookie at the same time, which will also make you watch 18 hours worth of YouTube videos for each day for 1 month. * '''IBA - Whenever you eat this flavor of IWAY Cookie/CookiePop, it will make you watch 12 hours of Engineering Announcements for the Radio & TV Trade. AceOfSpadesProduc100 *'Chocolate Chip Vanilla' - A flavor created by a tribe in the The ROFL Island Chain. This flavor is a black chocolate-flavored IWAY cookie with white chocolate chip-shaped vanilla on the top. It is cherished as a favorite dessert and celebration snack to the ROFL Island natives. It is imported back to the US by IWAY Corp, the makers of the said cookies. *'Bacon' - A bacon-favored IWAY cookie that if eaten by someone who isn't Bacon, urges to play Minecraft and Escape From HoH SiS. Otherwise, it is given to Bacon as a treat for winning battles during the Battle Against Autism. *'Supplements '- A favorite brand of ammunition used for killing Vaccine Troops during the Battle Against Autism, and can burn through the Diarrhea-flavored Highway Cookies. *'HoH SiS' - A concrete-flavored IWAY cookie that forces you to watch HoH SiS/JoJ YTP's and reenactments. *'Billy Mays' - A cookie that forces you to watch Billy Mays informercials and YTP's. *'Gradius' - A cookie that forces you to play Gradius and its variants and ports. kittykat29 *'Stardust' - A cookie made by the nymphs in Microsoft Forest that makes the consumer glow for a whole minute in their favorite color. It is the only cookie sold to the palace besides the Standard flavors. *'ROFLOL' - Isn't what is sounds like, because it is an evil flavor made by demonkat6669 disguised with a good-sounding name. It is a Standard Flavor, infected with strands of an unidentified virus (as of March 2012). The cookie makes the person want to take out his inner devil on someone. It was unknown whether this is a Highway Cookie, until the KK29 lab discovered that the effects were that above, and not the Highway Cookie effects. motzPHaragas *'Left 4 Dead 2' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Left 4 Dead 2. *'Domingo's Surprise' - A cookie filled with adobo and special mixes of Chicken Adobo, a Filipino dish, fitting in one concentrated flavor. *'Half-Life' - Proposed by his friend, thispieistoocold, a cookie with a special flavor that make a person obsessed with Half-Life. natesworld2K *'Kitty Treats' - A cookie that tastes like Kitty Treats. *'Bacon' - A flavor that tastes like bacon. *'Tacos' - A flavor that tastes like a Mexican fiesta (a.k.a. tacos). ShadowFrost88 *'Modern Warfare Reflex' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare reflex. *'Red Dead Redemption -' A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Red Dead Redemption''.'' *'Halo Reach' - A cookie with a concentrated flavour that allows someone to extreme urges to play Halo Reach *'Really Sucky Virus AntiDote' - Another flavour that is yet another one of it's kind. it can estinguish the Really Sucky Virus from any person or Text to speech Voice. Wonka0111 *'BioShock 2' - A cookie with a specialized flavor derived from that used in the Modern Warfare 2 flavor of IWAY cookies; however, this cookie's flavor will make a person have a sudden urge to play BioShock 2 instead. Warc9 *'Warc2 Flake '- A cookie that tastes like Warc2 Flakes. Coopersmadog *'Crawfish -' IWAY Cookies with... crawfish tails baked in the cookie dough. It's better than it sounds. *'Mardi Gras -' Regualr Cookies with Green, Yellow, and Purple sprinkles on them. Also comes with IWAY King Cake. *'Alligator - '''Just like Crawfish, except with alligator meat. *'Louisiana State Capitol - It tastes like Limestone, just like the actual building! *'Sweet Tea Flavor '- Someone decided to throw a bag of tea in some cookie dough. It's not that bad, actually. *'Doge - '''Rejected flavor; Consumers would speak like doge after eating it. Rejected because of health concerns. Superhotrains *'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale '- Makes you obsessed with PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *'Cosmic Rainbow - A cookie with strawberry and cherry flavor. Sam A. Webster *'Coffee & Donuts' - Cookies that are covered in Coffee and some Donuts. *'Coffee & Bagels '- Cookies that are covered in Coffee and Bagels. *'Pancakes & Syrup '- Cookies that are shaped like Pancakes and some Syrup to go with it. *'Dungeness Crab & Butter '- Cookies that are shaped like a Dungeness Crab and filled with Butter. * Milk & Cereal '- Cookies that come fully equipped with a Cup of Milk with A Lid on it, and a Cereal-to-Go Package (also from IWAY). * '''Coffee & Cigarettes '- Same as the Coffee and Donuts and the Coffee and Bagels flavors, only with cigarettes on the back of the cookie. * '''Chips & Salsa - Cookies that look like chips that have been filled with delicious Sam A. Webster Salsa. * Salad & Dressing '- Cookies that taste like delicious ''Sam A. Webster Vegetable Salad ''and covered in an icing that tastes like ''Sam A. Webster's Premium Ranch Dressing. * 'Bacon & Eggs '- Bacon-shaped cookies covered in Egg Icing. * 'Ham & Cheese '- Cookies filled with Ham that's covered in Cheese. * 'Baked Beans & Grapes '- Cookies that are shaped like a helping serving of Baked Beans and covered in Grapes-shaped Sprinkles. * 'Pac-Man World 2 '- Cookies that make you have an urge to play Pac-Man World 2. * 'Skip-Bo '- Cookies that Make you have a Sudden Urge to play Skip-Bo, from the makers of UNO! * 'PB&J '- Cookies that are filled with Peanut Butter and Jelly. AstroComedian1337 *'Diarrhea Infested Toilet '- A Flavor that tastes like Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet. *'Minecraft '- A flavor that gives the person who eated it an urge to play Minecraft *'''Roblox - A flavor that gives the person who ate it an urge to play Roblox. Mideval Robloxian *'Gears of War' - A flavor that gives the person who ate it a urge to play Gears of War. *'Lemon-Lime '- A Really Tasty Cookie that has the flavor of Lemon-Lime Soda. *''Super ''Cosmic Rainbow '- Better than "Cosmic Rainbow" but instead of Strawberries it has Lemon, Cherry, Vanilla, and Lime. *'Baloney Sandwich Cookie '- Made to Taste like a Baloney Sandwich. if Radar Overseer Scotty Eats it he won't feel anything, but if anyone else eats it they will get the Baloney Sandwich Virus. *'Giant Raisin Covered Cream Cookie - The cookie has cream inside and has raisins in it. It is bigger than any IWAY cookie. It is the size of a burger bun. When you take a bite of it, the top of the cookie will cause a tiny explosion and cream will gush out of it. Little bits of tomatoes, cheese, and burger will slide out. * Steak Flavored- An IWAY cookie filled with roasted steak in it. * Cola- A Cookie that tastes just like a bottle of Soda Pop * FNaF- A Cookie that is in the shape of Freddy Fazbear's Head. It gives the consumer an urge to play Five Night's at Freddy's, its Sequels, and Listen to the Living Tombstone Song for only about 5 hours. * Cheese- Tastes like Cheese. Need I say more? * Cherry Cheese Cake- A Cookie that has a Cheese Cake Filling, Cherry Glaze, and Cherry's (with no seeds) inside of the Cookie. * CHOCOLATE OVERLOAD- A Cookie filled with a lot of Chocolate. Chocolate, Chocolate Icing, Chocolate Cream filling, Chocolate sprinkles, and Chocolate Shell, All in one Big Chocolate Breading. * Sausage- A Cookie with real Sausage * Greasy Beef- A Cookie with grounded up Beef and Deep Fried in Grease. * Buttery Lobster- A Cookie with grounded up Lobster and cover in rich creamy butter * Rainbow*-''' A Cookie made with all the fruity icing that matches the colors of the rainbow. *Rare Flavor. * Gummy- A Cookie that is filled with Gummy Candy. * Onion- A Really Horrible Tasting Cookie. Tastes like a Onion. * Onion Ketchup Peanut Surprise (Reference to Spongebob) - Name says it all. Tastes okay, but it makes your breath smelly. * Windows 8 - Shaped like the Windows 8 logo. Eating it will cause the person who ate it an urge to install and use Windows 8 on a old and slow '95 computer. This effect is permanent, so once the operating system is installed, you will...'''NEVER...EVER...BE ABLE... ''TO REMOVE IT! MWAHAHAHAHA!'' * Derp - This is a rejected IWAY Cookie flavor that is still being sold in A cookie that has a derpy face on it. Eating it will cause the person who ate it an urge to listen to the derp song for 24 hours straight, hallucinate double rainbows across their computer screen, talk in ae dherpi wae (a derpy way), and stupidly eat Highway Cookies, Pao Juice Virus Mushrooms, DARO Retard Capsules, and install all versions of the Really Sucky Virus combined. This Cookie was so deadly, that it ended up being scrapped due to health reasons. * Undertale - A cookie that in the shape of a heart with red icing on top of it. Eating it gives the consumer an urge to play all runs of the game Undertale (Genocide Run, Neutral Run, and Pacifist Run), fan games, watch fan animations, read fan comics, and listen to every single fanmade Undertale song. TheworldofBingbang32 *'Oreo' - A full recreation of milk's favorite cookie from the original Earth. *'Cheeseburger' - A cookie that looks like a burger. It has ground-up all-beef patties, cheese, and ketchup inside. It is the size of a burger bun, and is sold in White Castle-style openable carrying boxes. *'Creepypasta' - A discontinued flavor which is still sold in Mexico. It was the first sugar cookie in the IWAY Cookies line, with red bloody clover-shaped frosting on top. It caused the person who ate it to have the urge to read scary internet stories (Creepypasta). It was discontinued because of health reasons and that the fact that IWAY Corp's CEO hates Creepypasta. *'Diarrhea Infested Toilet' - Even though this flavor was created by AstroComedian1337, in the Snee-Oosh Errors series, it was discontinued due to health reasons like the Creepypasta flavor. *'Retro Pizza Time' - The most strangest flavor of all. This cookie has a specialized and concentrated flavor which makes a person become a fan of Chuck E. Cheese's, Showbiz Pizza, Discovery Zone, Marc's Funtime Pizza Palace, etc. etc., eat pizza, drink soda, eat cake, have mouthwatering sundaes for desert, see Rolfe DeWolfe and Earl Schmerle at the K-mart lounge, join Retro Pizza Zone, speak with a New Jersey accent (or if you're a female you will start to cluck and stutter on B's), call Uncle Klunk on his radio show, ask Uncle Pappy for life things, call birthdays "boithdays", name their dog "Dook" or "Jasper", wear a colander out in public and celebrate Crazy Colander Night, yell "Turn off the dog!! Turn off the fruitcake dog!!" at barking dogs, say "Oh my god they killed Helen!!! You bastards!" when they go to fried chicken places, search for merch at every thrift/antique store you go to, no matter the location, check eBay daily to see if a new costume or bot shows up, literally attempt to smoke a Crayola, say "Hit the Cymbal!" in Earl's voice when someone says a joke, actually dial in the number, 1-800-362-FATZ, imagine Pasqually on Hell's Kitchen, look for Rolfe's car when you drive past a K-mart, name the tech man at your local FEC with animatronics "Larry", fanboy/fangirl over Dook or Beach Bear's singing, contemplate driving 11/7/whatever hours to Billy Bob's Wonderland, randomly wave a flag during a song, have the only sports thing they are good at Skeeball, put too much sugar in the Kool-Aid, buy a red derby, roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer, yell "Shaddap Nitwit" at that one kid who won't shut it, spend about a half hour writing up a positive-passionate debate-rebuttal to someone on YouTube on the viability of audio animatronics in today's market, say, "Summer Super Saver Fun Package", five times real fast, be good at playing the game, "Who Can Spank Chuck E.?", enter "Chuck E. Town", "Banana Hill", or "Jasper's General Store" into a GPS, say "Chuck E. Chose The Cheddar and Chooses the Cheese he Chose", host annual Black Plastic Tickling Contests, get fed up of the stupid FNAF comments on the CEC/RAE videos on YouTube, go to CEC with a bolt remover, drop all the potatoes onto news anchors, cross your eyes like Beach Bear, call your friends nitwits or banana brains, put a lime in the coconut and drink it all up, know what the "E." in Chuck E. Cheese stands for, hit that cymbal, tickle that black plastic, and read letters in a barrel, don't know what that thing on your head is, imitate anything from a pistol shot to a world war, want to break Rolfe's neck, and how you think that is fun, drink water through a hose and it shoots out your nose, start lovesick bugling in front of your girlfriend, put pizza sauce on a potato chip, call people named Jasper "Jaspeh", start driving through the country while singing Roots In The Country, among other hits by Garbage Records Recording Star, Jasper T. Jowls, and much much more. *'Autism' - Makes you want to support autism for life. Scdaniel9000 *'Fire '- A cookie made with spice. It kills your mouth to eat it. *'Intel '- A cookie that makes you always buy stuff by Intel Incorporated Inc. *'Windows Vista '- A cookie that lets you keep windows vista FOREVER!! and you CAN'T 'EVER '''get rid of Windows Vista... '''NEVER EVER EVER. -Mideval: OH GOD! Windows Vista IS REALLY EVIL!' *'LBP2 '- A cookie that makes you wanna play LBP2 non-stop. -Mideval: True Story. jemgirl8588 *Cupcake: A cookie that tastes like vanilla cupcakes, with sprinkles. It has vanilla frosting with sprinkles, and vanilla filling inside. *S'mores: A cookie that tastes like graham cracker, with marshamallow filling inside. It has chocolate icing on the top. *Double Fudge Molten Cake: A cookie that tastes like dark chocolate, has chocolate icing on it, and chocolate filling inside. *Birthday Cake Surprise: A cookie that tastes like cake batter, with vanilla frosting-flavored filling. It has vanilla frosting on top with rainbow sprinkles. On the frosting, it's labeled "Happy Birthday!" Special Jem flavors These are sold at Superstar IWAY Cookies in ROFL City, California (and if requested, at your local IWAY Store). * Rockin' Chocolate: A cookie that tastes like chocolate with chocolate filling, with gold star shaped sprinkles on top. * Very Outrageous Vanilla: A cookie that tastes like vanilla with vanilla icing on top, along with silver star shaped sprinkles on top. * Strawberry Starlight: A cookie that tastes like strawberry with strawberry filling, with pink shiny star shaped sprinkles on top. TimvanIconer101 * Madonna: This flavour causes the urge to listen, watch shmexy pr0nz, and watch Madonna's EVERYTHING. Ha. Soi. * Kerbal: This flavour turns you to a kerbal and forces you to play Kerbal Space Program non-stop. * Diarrhoea: This flavour oddly tastes like Sam's diarrhoea scooped out from his Diarrhea-Infested Toilet, despite looking like LOLgian chocolate. HEfan1998 *'Humongous Entertainment'- This flavor gets you obsessed with HE. *'Tommo Inc.'- This flavor makes you wanna work at Tommo inc. *'Pajama Man'- This flavor makes you obsessed with Pajama Man Lamboguy633 *'Farty Pants'- A cookie that tastes and smells like a big giant fart. It makes a person fart every 2.3 seconds until the consumer takes a dump. This flavor was discontinued due to health concerns. *'Let's Make a Deal'- A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to watch Let's Make a Deal. This cookie actually appeared on Let's Make a Deal on March 13, 2017. *'The Price is right'- A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to watch the Price is Right. *'Major Lazer'- A cookie with a specialized flavor which makes a person listen to songs by Major Lazer. *'Southwest'- Shaped like the Southwest heart. Makes the consumer fly on Southwest Airlines forever. *'Lamborghini'- This cookie is shaped like the Lamborghini emblem with black and yellow sprinkles. It has a concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Lamborghinis and makes them download Lamborghini desktop backgrounds for their computer and watch and subscribe to Lamboguy633. Comes with a free Lamborghini Gallardo. *'Nevada'- A cookie that is colored dark blue with blue and silver sprinkles on top and a pure silver filling. It also smells faintly of sagebrush. This cookie has a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to sing "Home Means Nevada" while randomly waving a Nevada flag. It also makes a person become a fan of the Nevada Wolf Pack CFB team. As its name suggests, this flavor is only sold in Nevada. *'Vaporwave'- This cookie is shaped like the Macintosh Plus Floral Shoppe statue. Eating this cookie turns consumers aesthetic and gives them urges to listen to vaporwave all day, especially songs by artists like Saint Pepsi and Blank Banshee. This cookie was so popular it was awarded the LG633 "Best IWAY Cookie Flavor 2017" award. *'Talking Tom'- A really weird flavor of cookie which makes a person become obsessed with Talking Tom. It also makes them download every Talking Tom game on their mobile device (Talking Tom, Talking Tom 2, Tom Loves Angela, Talking Tom and Ben News, My Talking Tom, Talking Tom Gold Run, Talking Tom Bubble Shooter, Talking Tom Jetski, and Talking Tom Pool), talk like Talking Tom, and do all the crazy shit Talking Tom does. *'SimCopter'- This cookie is shaped like the SimCopter icon. It has a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes the consumer urge to play SimCopter all day and speak in Simlish. It also makes them listen to every song and fake commercial from Simcopter, including the electro house remix of the original SimCopter theme. *'Sean Spicer'- A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor which makes a person watch Sean Spicer press conferences on C-SPAN, watch the Sean Spicer press conference skits on Saturday Night Live, talk like Sean Spicer, randomly chew huge wads of gum, and charge at people while carrying a podium. (Discontinued after Spicer's resignation.) *'Wayne Brady'- A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person want to listen, have kids with, watch films, masturbate, and make deals with Wayne Brady. *'Cliffhangers'- A cookie that is shaped like Yodely Guy's head. This cookie has a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to watch episodes of The Price is Right where the Cliffhangers game is played, go on The Price is Right and play Cliffhangers, sing the ballad of Yodely Guy, dress up like Yodely Guy, and actually climb to the top of a mountain and jump off. This flavor is most common in Germany and Switzerland. *'MD-11'- This cookie has a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with the McDonnell Douglas MD-11 and sing Lamboguy633's hit single "The MD-11 Rap". Tigerclaw64 * MLG: This flavor gives you the urge to watch MLG videos and blast airhorns randomly whenever someone says something and scream. * Cactus: This flavor feels like you are taking bites out of a cactus and has the affects of cactus juice and makes you see giant mushrooms, thinking that maybe they are friendly. Mainly they are sold in Arizona. * Tornado sirens: This flavor gives you the urge to listen to tornado sirens. If you overdose, you'll have the urge to stick your head into a tornado siren horn while it is going off. AgentEliteFirey * Ultimate Flavor: This flavor gives you some ultimate powers to destroy anyone. * Rainbow Flavor: This flavor is the one and most craziest of the TTS Universe, because is created by mixing rainbow cream and cookie dough. If you eat one, you're starting to vomit rainbows. * Awakening Flavor: This flavor will give you awakening powers if you eat one. * Celestial Flavor: This flavor contains the celestial powers from the Celestial Towers, they are: Solar, Vortex, Nebula and Stardust. If eaten one, you will gain celestial powers. Kammiejr * Blue Army Edition: An edition only sold in the Blue Army HQ, it's package has 100,000 normal IWAY cookies. * Anti-NSA Flavor: This flavor, if eaten by an NSA Agent, kills them instantly. Aginnon * OPM Flavor: This flavor in particular, was a fan favorite of Sam and Mike, due to it the IWAY Cookie equaliment to the England based Official Playstation Magazine. When eaten, Mike or Sam may urge to play games which scored 8, 9 or 10 which were dependant on the reviewer. TheNitroFlamer *'Super Chocolate' - A cookie made with chocolate, with chocolate chips and chocolate creme, and anyone who eats it, receives urges to bathe in chocolate. *'Sam's Diarrhea' - A cookie made with a cookie dough fused with a sample of diarrhea from Sam's diarrhea infested toilet named Shitler. Anyone who eats it gets Diarrhea, Gonorrhea, The Real Sucky Virus, Ebola, and urges to resurrect Hitler. *'Tacos' - A flavor that tastes like a Mexican fiesta (a.k.a. tacos). If consumed by Microsoft Sam, he temporarilly gets super powers for 1 hour. *'Turbo buttery gold, bacon and celery '- A cookie made of a solid 24 carat gold cookie dough covered in butter, filled with celery creme and covered in diced bacon. If Bacon, Gold, or Celery eat this cookie, they will get urges to sing Never Gonna Give you Up by Rick Astley, masturbate to each persons respective object, and annoy Sam. This flavor was banned by the NSA for dangers to society because anyone else who eats it has a massive diarrhea dump that starts as feces, then turns to blood, then cookie dough, then finally the person will spontaneously combust. Then the individual who proposed the idea (Who will remain anonymous) was sent to the NSA jail. *'Modern Warfare 2' - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2. *'MLG' - This flavor gives you the urge to watch MLG videos and blast airhorns randomly whenever someone says something and scream. *'Tornado sirens' - This flavor gives you the urge to listen to tornado sirens. If you overdose, you'll have the urge to stick your head into a tornado siren horn while it is going off. Joshua Rocha * John Cena: This flavor gives you urges to watch John Cena memes 24/7. *'MLG:' This makes you obsessed with dank memes. *'Lady Voice:' This makes you sound like a lady like Microsoft Mike. *'Man Voice:' This makes you sound like a man like Microsoft Mary. *'Really Sucky Virus:' Makes your computer get infected with the Really Sucky Virus. *'Rick Roll:' This flavor give you urges to watch Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" 24/7. *'ROFL-Seizure:' This flavor makes the person effected have a ROFLCopter seizure. *'Scotty Virus:' This flavor makes the person effected become obsessed with bologna sandwiches and watch The Radar Overseer Scotty Show 24/7. *'Daily Glitch:' This flavor causes the person effected to perform their daily glitch. *'Radical Drugs:' This flavor makes the person effected high until they crash. Then it self-cures itself. *'Windows Crazy Colors:' Makes your computer run Windows Crazy Colors. Mr Hazmie * Malaysia: Causing someone will visit the country in Asia * Najib Razak: Shaped like the Malaysia's Prime Minister's head eating it may causing search his name in Wikipedia. * Bill Cipher: Shaped like him, if consumed, will be effected to summon Bill with deal with him. * Darth Vader: Shaped like his helmet, causing the consumer will be joining his side. * Mercedes Benz W140(S Class Model): 3D IWAY Cookie shaped like the car, if you eating this car cookie may be own the "King Of The S Class". YOU WANT THIS "BOAR"? * Mercedes Benz C Class(W202): Same as W140. * Minecraft Bedrock: This flavor will be effected to install Minecraft for phone or Windows 10. * Windows 8.1: Shaped like it's logo, if this cookie was eaten by users running any Windows Version before 8.1 will be install it. However, once it was installed, YOU CANNOT REMOVE IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * Natural Microsoft Sam: A choco IWAY Cookie that effects to install Sapi5 Microsoft Sam. If this cookie was consumed by a TTS Youtuber, they will install his voice, and then use him majority in their videos. * Microsoft David: Same like Natural Sam, but other effect that install Windows 8.1 or 10. * Allahu Akbar(Mr Hazmie Edition): Shaped like Osama Bin Laden's face, if a consumer was a Muslim, they will shout the Takbir and explode. BM44 *'Squirrel Girl' - When you eat this flavor, it will instantly turn you into Squirrel Girl. You can change back by drinking flavored water. *'BBQ Chicken' - The world's newest unusual IWAY Cookie flavor. It tastes like, according to Microsoft Sam, a grill. *'PukieHurlC' - Will make anyone who eats this flavor become obsessed with CookieSwirlC, a girls' channel. *'Splatoon' - Eat it and turn into an Inkling. You'll have instant weapons! Change back into normal with a glass of flavored water. *'Press Your Luck' - When anyone eats this cookie, it will urge them to watching the classic 80s game show Press Your Luck 24/7. *'Klasky Csupo' - A strange-flavored cookie shaped like the KC Robot Logo. If anyone eats this cookie, they will be urged to watch every single show made by Klasky Csupo, watch every single Klasky Csupo effects videos including rounds, and urge them to visit KC headquarters in Hollywood. *'All-Flavor Cookie: 2018 Edition' - A cookie with all the flavors from this article. When eaten, they will have hundreds of side effects like explosive diarrhea, being forced to listen to Rick Astley, etc. The deadliest side effect is Highway Cookies mixed with C-4s, useless stuff, garbage, food, toys, other cookies, swords, bombs, people, and most of all, THE ILLUMINATI. *'Logan Paul' - A super strange cookie that looks like Logan Paul's face. When eaten by anyone, they will be forced to listen to every video made by Logan Paul and Jake Paul, listen to his stupid and annoying songs, and buy a bunch of his merchandise, including the Maverick. When this flavor is eaten too much, you will invite Logan Paul to your house. *'Mankalor' - A cookie shaped like Mankalor's face. When eaten, they will be forced to listen to every video made by Mankalor, play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Jackbox Games 24/7, play with SponSubs, play with him, and do all the crap that he does. *'iMeow YT' - A cookie shaped like iMeow YT's face enhanced with Princess Peach sprinkles. When eaten, they will be force to watch every video made by iMeow, play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Super Smash Bros. 4, Call of Duty, 24/7, do streams every Saturday, play with him, do all the crap that he does, and randomly turn into Princess Peach. Turn back to normal, again, by drinking flavored water. *'TWD98' - A cookie shaped like TWD98's face enhanced with Funky Kong sprinkles. When eaten, they will be forced to watch every video made by TWD98, play Mario Kart Wii, watch Road to 9999 VR, play with him, do all the crap that he does, and randomly turn into Funky Kong. Turn back to normal, yet again, by drinking flavored water. *'Walk the Prank' - A specialized and concentrated cookie that is shaped like the WTP logo. When eaten by anyone, they will be forced to watch Walk the Prank on Disney XD 24/7, do pranks everyday at random, and act like the cast members of that show. SonicFan08 * Smurf - When anyone eats this cookie, it will urge them to watching the Smurfs movies/TV shows. * ITV - When anyone eats this cookie, it will urge them to watching old and new ITV idents. * EastEnders - When anyone eats this cookie, it will urge them to watching the BBC soap opera EastEnders. * Wales - When anyone eats this cookie, it will turn their language to Welsh and urge them to visit Wales. * Lambie-Nairn - When anyone eats this cookie, it will urge them to watch logos made by Lambie-Nairn like Channel 4, CBeebies, Pearl and Dean, etc. * Emmerdale - When anyone eats this cookie, it well urge them to watch the ITV soap opera Emmerdale. Tomodachidude45678 * Fortnite - Shaped like a capital letter F in the Burbank Big Condensed Black font, which is the font the games logo uses. It tastes like however the shield potions from the game taste like, eating it will render the consumer immune to the next 10 bullets that hit them, however, there is a 64% chance that the consumer will get an urge to play the game Fortnite without stopping for 5 hours. * 8-Bit - A chocolate chip IWAY cookie, but made of pixels. It is extremely delicious, but, will make the consumer 8-bit for 10 minutes. Rejected flavors These flavors were rejected for various reasons, these may still be available at your local IWAY store, but only if you are insane or if you are a character who likes the flavor. *Dead Killer Whales: This flavor is made by grinding Dead Killer Whales. This can also be used as a Teeth-Cleaning Laxative, Not available in the UK due to laws. *Baloney Sandwich CookiePops: This flavor was proposed as a CookiePop but it got rejected by the FDA, apparently, Baloney Sandwich cookies are still available, but only if you are insane (or if you are Scotty). *Bacon CookiePops: Again, like the Baloney Sandwich flavor, it was proposed but got rejected by the FDA, apparently, you can still get Bacon IWAY Cookies, but only if you are insane (or if you are bacon). *Sugar CookiePops: These were extremely unhealthy and were eventually banned by the FDA, although Sugar Cookies are still available across the USA, they are available at IWAY Stores aswell, but only if you are Sugar. *Massive Diarrhea: This flavor is created by mixing the diarrhea from Microsoft Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet with cookie dough. Proposed by Thunderbirds101 *Mustard & Shrimp Bits: This flavor is a pretty simple creation which may be viewed by many others as disgusting. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. *Squid Ink & Zombie Brains: This flavor is a rather unique flavor. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. *Fungus: This flavor is created by mixing the fungus from Microsoft Sam's Fungus Infested Lockerroom with cookie dough. Proposed by jedi725. *Dirty Diapers: This flavor is created by using the pale diapers from a cancelled order of IWAY cookies. Proposed by jedi725. *Construction: This flavor is created using the debris from the Chicago Spires construction site. Proposed by jedi725. *Radioactive Dump: This flavor mixes radiation recovered from ROFL nukes with the waste from Microsoft Sam's most recent dump in his Diarrhea Infested Toilet. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Nickelodeon: This cookie is created by adding sprinkles that make you have a sudden urge to watch Nickelodeon every day, every minute and every second. Proposed by Sam A. Webster. *Spitter Acid & Boomer Vomit(Spitter & Boomer): This flavor is created using spitter acid, boomer bile, & IWAY cookie. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Roman Bellic: This flavor gives you urges to call people & go bowling. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Simpsons: This flavor is for Simpsons fans. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Cheese: This flavor is for mice & rats. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Tacos Deep Fried w/Extra Cheese: This flavor is too obvious. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Vomit: This flavor is for sick & gross people,because Mike eats his food with his hands. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Farty Pants- A cookie that tastes and smells like a big giant fart. It makes a person fart every 2.3 seconds until the consumer takes a dump. This flavor was discontinued due to health concerns. Proposed by Lamboguy633 *Sean Spicer- A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor which makes a person watch Sean Spicer press conferences on C-SPAN, watch the Sean Spicer press conference skits on Saturday Night Live, talk like Sean Spicer, randomly chew huge wads of gum, and charge at people while carrying a podium. Proposed by Lamboguy633 *9/11- This flavor makes the consumer watch videos and documentaries of the September 11 Attacks. Proposed by Lamboguy633. *Allahu Akbar- This flavor makes the consumer have sudden and unexpected urges to randomly shout the Takbir. Mainly sold in Iraq and Iran. Proposed by Lambogy633. *Windows Vista DVD shards: This flavor is created using the broken Windows Vista DVD shards. If anyone eats this cookie with this flavor, will desintagrate into dust. Proposed by AgentEliteFirey. *Derp - A cookie that has a derpy face on it. Eating it will cause the person who ate it an urge to listen to the derp song for 24 hours straight, hallucinate double rainbows across their computer screen, talk in ae dherpi wae (a derpy way), and stupidly eat Highway Cookies, Pao Juice Virus Mushrooms, DARO Retard Capsules, and install all versions of the Really Sucky Virus combined. This Cookie was so deadly, that it ended up getting rejected. Proposed by Midevalknight (Mideval Roblox) *FNAF - A Cookie that is in the shape of Freddy Fazbear's Head. It gives the Eater an urge to play Five Night's at Freddy's, its Sequels, and Listen to the Living Tombstone Song. *The Walking Dead - This flavor gives you urges to watch The Walking Dead. Proposed by an unknown individual. *Autism Murdering - This flavor gives you urges to kill people with mental disablities like autism in order to support the autism meme. Proposed by an unknown individual. *'Turbo buttery gold, bacon and celery '- A cookie made of a solid 24 carat gold cookie dough covered in butter, filled with celery creme and covered in diced bacon. If Bacon, Gold, or Celery eat this cookie, they will get urges to sing Never Gonna Give you Up by Rick Astley, masturbate to each persons respective object, and annoy Sam. This flavor was banned by the NSA for dangers to society because anyone else who eats it has a massive diarrhea dump that starts as feces, then turns to blood, then cookie dough, then finally the person will spontaneously combust. Then the individual who proposed the idea (Who will remain anonymous) was sent to the NSA jail. *Tornado sirens - This flavor gives you the urge to listen to tornado sirens. If you overdose, you'll have the urge to stick your head into a tornado siren horn while it is going off. *Ancient Joke Police - This flavor is made of the vomit of the Ancient Joke Police officer (Mike in Stadium) mixed with cookie dough and Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. It gives you the urges to censor things and nuke various ancient jokes. Proposed by the Ancient Joke Police officer himself. *National Security Agency - Same as Ancient Joke Police, but it gives you the urges to send people to the NSA jail and the NSA agent's vomit replaces the Ancient Joke Police officer's vomit. Proposed by the NSA agent himself. *Windows 8 - Shaped like the Windows 8 logo. Eating it will cause the person who ate it an urge to install and use Windows 8 on a old and slow '95 computer. This effect is permanent, so once the operating system is installed, you will...NEVER...EVER...BE ABLE... ''TO REMOVE IT! MUHAHAHAHA!'' *Cisco - A cookie that will make you stop connecting to the internet. Proposed by TheworldofBingbang32. *MLG - This flavor gives you the urge to watch MLG videos and blast airhorns randomly whenever someone says something and scream. *Donald Trump- This cookie is shaped like Donald Trump's face with orange frosting on his head. Eating this cookie will give the consumer urges to speak like Donald Trump, call CNN "fake news", call Mexicans "bad hombres", wear a Donald Trump wig on their head, and impose travel bans on Muslims. Proposed by Lamboguy633. *Hillary Clinton- Similar to Donald Trump, except it makes the consumer do all the shit Hillary Clinton does. Proposed by Lamboguy633. *Brett Ambler - This flavor gives you urges to play with people you'll call "Special Friends", talk to a man with a camera, sing childish songs, interact with the Pretend Spirit, hold concerts, and some other shit. Proposed by TheworldofBingbang32. *PETA - Shaped like the PETA Bunny symbol. Made of PETA members' vomit mixed with cookie dough and a mind-controlling substance. Gives you urges to protest fast food restaurants and turn people vegetarian. Proposed by a unknown individual. *Illuminati - Shaped like the Illuminati Pyramid. Made of everything bad, Bacon's bacon drugs, Gold's gold drugs, diarrhea, Pao Juice Virus Mushrooms, DARO Retard Capsules, Rotten Baloney, shards of a Windows 8 Disk, and a mind-controlling substance. Eating this type of cookie will cause the consumer to eat Highway Cookies without side effects, kill everybody with a 360 no-scope, and install Windows 8. If the consumer leaks any information that they received from the Illuminati, they will disintegrate into ash. If the consumer eats too many, they will have a spontaneously combustion. Proposed by Midevalknight (Mideval Roblox) *Net Neutrality - Shaped as Windows 2000 logo. Made of Windows 8.1, Star Destroyer Engine, Necktie and everything you know. If you eat this, automaticly end of the world that worse then you think. Proposed by Mr Hazmie.. *DonaldHillaryTrumpClinton CookiePops - Will make you have mixed actions from Trump or Clinton. This was banned because of "politics issues". Proposed by BM44. * VapoRub - This cookie is shaped like a jar of Vicks VapoRub. When anyone eats this cookie, it will taste like VapoRub! Rejected due to health concerns. It is still available at your local drug store or an IWAY store, only if you are insane or you are VapoRub. Proposed by BM44. * Firey - This cookie is shaped like BFDI contestant Firey. When anyone eats this cookie, it will catch on fire & burn yourself! Rejected due to fire. It is still available at stores in Dream Island and IWAY stores, only if you are insane or you are Firey. Proposed by SonicFan08. * Totally Nuts!!! and Squash... - This cookie is shaped like a butternut squash with a peanut flavoring sprinkled with cinnamon. When eaten, it will give them superpowers to remove all bad guys, police, SWAT, FBI, CIA, and military, and even volcanoes. If it was eaten by anyone too much, then they would explode with nutshells and pieces of squash everywhere. Rejected because of explosions and side effects. Still available at your local IWAY store, only if you're insane or if you are either Peanut (or other nuts), Squash, or Cinnamon. Category:Lists